Pick And Choose
by The Last Letter
Summary: Random story pieces. All between K-T, no M's. No X-overs. Go to my profile and pick which one you'd like to hear more of. Most AU. All DXS. More will probably be added at a much later date. Most Genre's.
1. Dashing Around

**Dashing Around**

"Dash, I have a boyfriend," I pushed the jock away from me. I'd been going out with Danny for two years. And why Dash even _liked_ me was a mystery. It certainly didn't make Paulina liked me anymore, not that I wanted her too.

"Come on, baby. I'm better than Fenton." His words werer slurred. Great, he was drunk. A sixteen-year-old hormone driven drunk was after me. Great, just perfect. This is why I hate it when Danny's sick and Tucker somehow manages to rope me into going to a party with him.

His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me nearer. I fought him, but he was too strong. His breath washed over my face, hot and foul-smelling. It was disgusting. I tried to kick him, but she shoved me back against a wall. His hands trailed up my arms.

It wasn't until I fell backwards that I realized I hadn't been leaning against a wall, but a door.

A door that Dash had just locked.

I was pushed back on a bed, Dash's sweating hands moving up my thighs and into my skirt.

"NO!" I screamed out, but I wasn't heard. His hands travelled up my body to my bra.

The last thing I remember is his lips on mine, hot and heavy and revolting.

**Summary:**

**Dash keeps asking Sam out but she keeps refusing. Finally he takes what he wants, just for one night. But one night can do a lot of things. Sam's pregnant, Danny doesn't know what to do about it, Tucker's Tucker and everyone else is assuming the kid is Danny's. And we thought the world was crazy before?**


	2. Not Going Down Without A Fight

**Not Going Down Without A Fight**

Danny stumbled downstairs, still half asleep.

"Oh, Danny?" Maddie called,getting ready to go out.

"Mm?" Danny mumbled.

"Look in the paper, page 27," The door clanked shut. Danny shrugged, Jack was probably with Maddie and Jazz had an internship.

**Summary:**

**Sam's got a boyfriend. Danny's not happy. He's about to tell her how he feels. Then Mr and Mrs Manson anounce that Sam's engaged to this boyfriend. What's a halfa to do?**


	3. While We Still Have Time

**While We Still Have Time**

Her face was pale, ashy almost in the dim light. Her body was limp and her breathing hair was matted and you could see her eyes twitching under the eyelid and see the pain on her face.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and I was amazed.

Though she must have been in agony her glorious eyes fought against it. They still held fire and spirit. This girl would not give up.

And I love her all the more for it.

**Summary:**

**From a hectic life with no relaxation and absolutely no sleep Danny Fenton thinks he's got it bad. Then the Foley's move in with their son Tucker and adopted daughter Sam. Danny discovers that Sam was actually kidnapped. He goes to the Foley's to confront her. After their discussion he realizes he has powerful feelings for her, but life throws him another curve: she's dying. Can he save him from her parents and her illness? DXS**


	4. Time For Goodbyes

**Time For Goodbyes**

Danny walked to the Manson's. He would have prefered to fly up to Sam's window, but after a situation last time, it would probably be better just to knock on the door.

He lifted his pale hand and knocked twice. The door creaked open. Danny was expecting the butler, Max, so it surprised him when Pamela faced him. Well, not really faced, the door was only open a sliver so he could only see her eyes and a bit of her face.

"I'm here to see Sam." Danny said as she made no move to speak first.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that." He'd expected as much, he'd just have to float in her window again.

"Why not?" Her answer was bound to be entertaining.

"Sam's leaving and you can't do anything about it." Pamela whispered as she shut the door.

**Summary:**

**"Sam's leaving Danny. And you can't do anything about it." Pamela whispered as she shut the door. DXS**


	5. My Teenage Years

**My Teenage Years.**

Even now, I can't bring myself to regret it, or mourn my teenage years. I guess you can't mourn what you never had . . . and even though I'm still technically a teenager, 18, I still can't bring myself to regret it. Even if I had known that this would all end in tradgedy I would have done it. I would do it all again. Every day, every pain, every second, every tear. Not a moment would I change. But it is all over now, and I'm suppossed to just move on and forget. I will move on, and while I don't wish to forget, I'm afraid I will, so I will immortilize it now, while every detail is fresh.

**Summary:**

**Sam is pregnant because of a rape when she's 14. Follow her as she learns the lessons of life too early, love, pain, heartbreak, true friendship, scorn and maybe forgiveness.**


	6. Princess In Pink

**Princess In Pink.**

When I was a little girl, I love fairytales. I adored the princesses. How they were all so brave . . . Beauty braved the Beast, Snow White a stepmom, Cinderella a stepmom, stepsisters, and quite possibly a homicidal cat. The little mermaid braved stormy seas and her father's wrath to save her prince. So, see what I mean?

These princesses were always good, kind, and in the end they got happily ever after. Beauty was technically a commner, then she became a princess. Every time my little fingers flipped through those old marvellous stories I always went to the end illustration first. Because, on that very last page, it showed every happily ever after. Each princess stood with their Prince Charming. I spent hours of my childhood studying them.

Each princess was more beautiful than the last. Lips a little fuller, eyes a little more wider, sometimes even bigger breasts. I always thought that princesses lives were always like that. A beautiful woman haunted by a curse or evil parents, so flee the curse or somehow get away from the family. Of course, after all is said and done and the world looks like it's about to fall apart in rides Prince Charming on his white horse to save the day. After he saves the day, comes happily ever after. Not once did my five year old mind wonder: what happens _after_ happily ever after? Maybe I just assumed that they arrived at the palace and spent every day hand in hand. I know that's what I expected my life to be like, but I couldn't be more wrong.

I mean, princess? Check. Curse? Not accounted for. Evil parents? Found. Prince Charming? This brings us to the present.

_SMACK!_

Gregor stood furiously over me, his glossy chestnut hair falling into his wooden brown eyes.

"Don't think that just because we're engaged that you can be seen in public with me. I have a reputation to keep, and as you look to you to be the future queen I am hiring someone to play you. Our real wedding nuptiuals will be done in secret."

Gregor's hand flashed out again, catching my other cheek, making it glow as red (if not redder) than the other. I bit my lip and swallowed to choke back my tears. I would never let him see how much he hurt me. Never. Gregor growled and kicked me before leaving the room.

Gregor left my room at 4:22 pm. At the same time a maid, Bianca, left the library down the hall. Maybe if Gregor had seen Bianca, things would have been different.

But he didn't see her, and that makes all the difference.

**Summary:**

**Sam is a princess forced to leave her country because of a scandelous rumour. Now at Casper High Sam falls for a boy. Danny falls for her, but both are hiding something. As more problems are unveiledand suspicions arise, can it all stay hidden?**

**They're eighteen in this story and there will be a companion piece in Danny's pov titled Ghost In Hazmat.**


	7. Death

**Death.**

"Danny please come out." Sam pleaded, hitting the door weakly.

"I can't Sam." I whispered, my throat clogging with tears at the thought of her so close, but so far away.

"Why not?" It almsot sounded to me like she was holding back tears, but it was impossible. Sam _never_ cried.

"I'll hurt you." I admitted a little of the truth, knowing in my heart I'd do so much worse.

"You can't hurt me." Sam argued weakly.

"You're wrong."

"You're hurting me more by keeping me out." Sam let something out a sound that resembled a strangled sob.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled meekly, hot tears hitting my cool skin.

**Summary:**

**Danny develops a new power that allows him to know how and when others die. When he learns that he's the cause for Sam's death, he locks himself away from everybody especially her. But Sam won't hear of it.**


	8. To Save You

**To Save You.**

Danny's POV

I grabbed her pale hands. She twisted, trying to pull away. I put both wrists in one hand. She twisted, attempting violently to get away. I pulled back her hood and my bitter heart melted and was once again vulnerable.

Sam had come home.

-Different Part Of Story-

Jazz's POV

I was worried about him. More than worried about him . . . since she'd left . . . It was like a part of him had died, and without that part, he was no longer my sweet little brother, he was a cold bitter thing and it hurt too much to let anyone in.

**Summary:**

**Five years. It's been five years since Danny has seen Sam. She went missing and he's searched the world and the Ghost Zone looking for her, but he can't find her. Then, when Danny's nineteen, Jazz is killed by a drunk driver. When a familiar person shows up at the funeral, can Danny find out why she left and get her to come back?**


	9. Pretty Little Problem

**Pretty Little Problem.**

I ran, litterally, into my roomate. He was a short kid with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes partially hidden by glasses. He had a wiry frame, but one that showed muscle. His name was Mikey.

And I think I like him as more than a friend.

**Summary:**

**Danny's being shipped off to boarding school with Tucker, but he's upset about leaving Sam, especially since he hasn't told her his feelings. Then, when Danny gets to his All-Boys School, he finds himself being attracted to his roomate. DXS It's all about the humor in it guys.**


	10. Dreaming Of Reality

**Dreaming Of Reality.**

"You don't even know if she's real." Tucker blunty pointed out.

"She is real, I can feel it. We need to save her," I said rather depseratly.

"Fine, where do we start?" Tucker asked with a resigned sigh.

"I dunno, you're the geek."

"You're the one dreaming about her."

**Summary:**

**Danny has a dream one night of a kidnapped, physically, sexually abused girl. He recruits Tucker to help him find her. Can the techno geek and halfa find the dream girl before time runs out for her? DXS**


	11. Sam Is My Sunshine

**Sam Is My Sunshine.**

"But it's not possible." Stuttered Vlad.

"Oh, it's very much possible. See, as long as I have Sam, I can't lose. Sam is my sushine." And with that I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. I dropped the thermos and ran to Sam, gathering her weak form up in my arms. I gently kissed her lips, resolving never to let go.


	12. No Dating The Goth

**No Dating The Goth.**

It never ceases to amze me. They were so shallow, self-centered. It was ridiculous that you were popular if you were pretty and a cheerleader (for girls) and were handsome and athletic (for guys). At my old school popular meant that you were friendly, there was no sperations like there are at Casper. Here, everyone belonged to a different group.

Well, almost everyone.

There was one girl that didn't seem to belong anywhere, and I'd never seen her hang around with anyone. She certainly had the potential to be one of the populars. In fact, I thought she was the most beautiful girl around, but I couldn't talk to her. Here, people have certain rules.

Like no dating the goth.


	13. One In A Million

**One In A Million.**

"It can't be _just_ any girl. Danny's different, he's eccentric, stubbourn, willful, and he's a closed door with a temper. He needs a girl who will put up with that. A girl with a will stronger than iron. He needs a girl who can stand up for herself. Someone who has a temper worse than his. A girl who can stick it to him good, and bring him back to Earth when he starts to get to high."


	14. Secrets

**And Then There Was Her.**

Her long black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. The sun shone on it and where the golden beams hit, stars formed in the midnight sky.

Her back was to me, but pale arms the colour of mil were attached to creamy hands that were firmly stuck to her hips. Faded blue jeans encased legs that were probably as smooth as her arms. Small dainty feet were shoved in black flipflops. Her ridgid posture screamed argument.

I saw who she was arguing with. My best friend. He had earthy coloured skin, and shining grass eyes that came with a will of iron and a huge mouth with brains to boot. But, I had heard that this girl had argued her way out of a detention with the strictist principal around. There was no way he could win.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward to break them up. The girl whirled around to face the intruder and my blood ran cold.

I noticed the black t-shirt, the full red lips, small nose, pale skin, the thick lashes around the eyes. But it was the eyes themselves that did me in. In them fires flared, storms raged, tornados whirled, thunder clanged and lightning struck. I'd never seen anything so beautiful or terrifying. The depths of them dragged me under and I was lost.

"Well, what do you want?" She snapped in a voice that spoke of immense power.


	15. Dancing Dead

**Dancing Dead.**

She wore a long white dress. The skirt billowed out around her like a cloud. Her milky legs were splattered with mud. The mud didn't seem to touch her dress, but her arms were splattered too. Her pale arms with perfect manicured fingernails. Her black hair stuck to her back and shoulders with rain. The little droplets fell on her upturned face, her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. The rain washed away any trace of make-up. Her slim fingers clinged to the sides of her dress, holding it up as she twirled in the gale.

For that's what she was doing.

In the middle of a rain storm she was dancing. Her barefeet sunk into the lush green grass. The dark green stems attacked her pale ankles as her feet turned and turned. It was a steady rhythm, but it wasn't choreographed in advance. The way she held herself, it showed that she would know what to do on a stage. Her muscles and perfect skin showed that she was a true dancer at heart. But now, the way she moved, it almost looked like a plea, a cry for help.

Rays of golden sunshine penetrated the dark clouds and raindrops. As a golden beam hit her, she vanished into thin air.


	16. Thin Line Between Love And Hate

**Thin Line Between Love And Hate.**

I laid on bed, just thinking about my life. I had a pretty good life. Actually, my life was pretty near perfect. I'm the son of a rich merchant, my mom cares about me, I have a great number of servants willingly to tend to my every whim. There was only one thing wrong with my life, and I'm not talking about being half-ghost.

It was her.

Her name? Samantha Manson. She hates Samantha though, she prefers Sam. Which is exactly why I call her Samantha. She is the daughter of my mother's late best friend Pamela. They died in a car crash when Sam was one and I was two, so I have been living with this witch for oh, about sixteen years now. She thinks that she knows more than I do. That she's smarter than I am. She's smug, and aarogant. She makes fun of me every chance she gets. She argues.

And well, she's just plain _weird._

I mean, the kid will _not_ eat meat. What is up with that? She absolutley hates anything that has to do with the killing of animals. Which is why I became a great hunter and made a point to hang everything I caught on the living room wall. Also, Samantha is goth. GOTH! She hates anything bright. She's all dark and depressing. Doom, gloom, death. I'm half-dead and I'm not comfortable with the topic, but she loves talking about life after death. I shuddered. Even thinking about her makes me sick.

***

I slumped in my chair, staring at the wood of the desk. Just tracing the patterns on the wood. I was thinking about my life. I had an awesome life. I don't think I could ask for better. I like the fact that I have a lot of money at my disposal, I love to use it to help people, and my mom's friend doesn't mind if I use it for that. My parents died when I was a year old and I've been living with my mom's friend Madeline Fenton for seventeen years now. Maddie, as she prefers, hasn't adopted me, I just live with her. But, in doing so, I have a lot more freedom than a lot of kids my age. Especially girls. What I like to do with the money is go and buy a lot of food then donate it to the soup kitchen down the road. Yes, my life is pretty good, and only one thing is keeping it from being perfect.

Him.

Maddie's son, Daniel Fenton. See, he hates the name Daniel, he likes Danny, so I make a point to call him Daniel. Like I said, I've been living here seventeen years, which means, unfortunatly, I have been stuck with him for seventeen years. _Seventeen_. I don't think you understand how horrible this is! He's rude, and arogant, and he's everything that I hate. I am a vegetarian, so he and his friend Tucker go out of their way to eat more meat than the average human being. I despise the idea of hunting, so they go out of their way to hang things on the living room wall. Daniel always has to argue. He doesn't like being wrong even though he usually is! It's stupid! He is stupid. But see, if worse comes to worse, I have blackmail material. See, I know his secret. I know that he is half-ghost.

He, however, doesn't know that I know.


	17. Missing Piece Of The Puzzle

It was a legend. Just a legend. None of it was real; none of it true . . . None of it ever happened. _Ever._

***

"Grandma!" Screamed twelve year old Lily Sinclair.

"Lily," The older woman leaned down to give her young granddaughter a hug.

"What are we doing today?" Lily asked, eyes bright as she grinned at her grandmother.

"Right now I'm making lunch. So until then you can do whatever."

"I'm going up to the attic." Lily announced. She loved looking through the attic, there were so many wonderful things up there, but she liked looking through the pictures, old memories of people untouched by the aching effects of time, forever young and happy.

Bouncing up the steps Lily opened the door and settled down beside a box, in it were huge photo albums. She rolled her eyes Grandma was so neat and organized, it was almost scary. Pulling out the first alubm, Lily opened it. She grinned at the first picture. It showed her grandmother at age three, long orange hair, big turquoise eyes and a matching dress. It was amazing how much Lily looked like her. Underneath the photo in golden lettering was _Jasmine Fenton age 3_.


	18. Differences

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to choke out.

"Who the hell am I?" She shrieked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I asked you first!" I snapped.

The girl crossed her arms and growled at me. Yes _growled_, and she looked to be about sixteen.

"Isn't that a little . . . immature?" I asked.

"Isn't a little perverted to come into my room while I'm _changing_?" She snapped.

"This is not your room. You do not live here!" I yelled, thanking whatever was out there that no one was in the house at the moment. "My family just bought this house, we own it. I don't know who you are, why you're here, or how you even got in here for that matter, but you have to go." I stated plainly.

"I have been here longer than you have and you will not get rid of me that easily." The girl said breezily. Then, after giving me a glare with her purple eyes and flinging her black hair behind her shoulder, she disappeared.

**Summary:**

**When Danny Fenton is 17 he and his family move to the ghost-infested town of Amity Park. Danny's a spoiled rich brat and quickly falls in with Dash and Paulina's crowd. But home life quickly becomes a living hell when he realizes that an old resident is still in his house, more specifically his floor, and now Danny has to figure how to get rid of her without seeming like a total lunatic.**


	19. Sam's Legacy

I froze. I felt myself shut down instantly. It took only ten words. Just ten little words to put me at his mercy. Almost. I froze, true, and then I turned angry. Very angry.

"What did you just say?" I growled at him, grabbing the front of his shirt. _Poor guy_, some weird part of my mind thought, _he's only trying to do his job._ He was still stupid though, a stupid nosy reporter.

"I-I-I," He stuttered.

"Get of here," I yelled, throwing him out the door. "Get out. Out of this room, out of this building, out of this town, out of this state, out of this state, out of this continent, I DON'T CARE! Just get out of my life." I slammed the door shut and turned around, Danny was watching me closely, a very curious expression on his face.

**Summary:**

**Sam's Legacy**

**My story is a sad one, not as sad as some, but not the happiest either. From a rich-kid life full pink, arranged marriages, abuse, and a past that I can't get away from, when happiness finally catches me, the ghosts of the past begin to haunt. And it's not a pretty picture.**


	20. Blessing In Disguise

_The truth will set you free._

Yeah, right. At the moment, I'm scared to death that the truth will kill me. And surely if it doesn't my mother will see fit to be the one to do the deed. See, I'm eighteen. I'm dating Danny Fenton/Phantom. Oh, and I found out a week ago that I'm pregnant and I haven't told anyone yet.

_The truth will set you free._

Sure.

**Summary:**

**Sam is pregnant with Danny's kid at 18. Her mother's pressuring her for abortion. Her father is pressuring him for marriage. And the Fenton's are delighted. With Sam already being moody, she'd ten time worse with hormones. And there's a lot of them. This may be a nightmare, but there's always a silver lining.**


	21. The Lost Diary

**The Lost Diary**

The little ghost girl watched the man walk out the cemetery gates. He looked back at her faded tombstone and whispered, "It's all over now, Sammy."

A tear fell from both their eyes as she yelled, "Soon, love, soon."

They both left: he to his home, she to wait.

**Summary:**

**Ten years after her untimely death, the lost diary of Samantha Manson. Can all the secrets it reveals truly tell the tale of what happened that night? Can old friends finally sleep at night? Will that killer be caught? But more importantly, will one little goth ghost finally rest in peace?**


End file.
